


Lost pet 2: into turbolifts

by DimensionSponge



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSponge/pseuds/DimensionSponge
Summary: Another lost pet situation.Someone’s flying fuzzballs escape and terrorise the people in ops.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lost pet 2: into turbolifts

**Author's Note:**

> What I probably should do: write the cardassians as villains  
> What I actually do:

_Not again. Please don’t let it be true._

Dukat swore that some malevolent force was out to get him. Even from the levels below ops he could hear a high-pitched shrieking. He almost didn’t want to go up there, but he knew he had to.

The shrieking came into focus as he ascended in the turbolift, along with frantic stamping and Kira’s laughter.  
It got unbearably loud as he reached the top, so much so that it might be right outside the shaft. 

Dukat braced himself. When he finally got there, he saw Damar tearing around the place pursued by a swarm of fuzzy fluttering things. People were jumping out of the way, and some were attempting to stun the creatures. Dukat finally lost it when someone got hit with a stun beam and fell forward over the railing.

“Can’t you people control your pets?!”

At that point, Damar charged towards him and set the turbolift to go down again.

“No, wait-DAMAR!”  
He resigned himself to his fate. They sank slowly back into the floor as Kira guffawed.

Again they both found themselves in the turbolift due to errant animals.  
 _This is appalling. We’ve been made fools of by somebody’s pet Pipirrits._

Dukat gave Damar his best glare of undying fury, and at that moment the power decided to cut out. He tried to glare even harder, but couldn’t. 

Damar just looked at him with shame. 

“Well, Damar, I had no idea you were so scared of little smiley fluffballs with wings.”

“They bite, sir. Hard.”

“Oh, they bite, do they? I bite too, and now you’re stuck in here with me. Be very afraid, Damar.”

There was a soft chitter from the corner. They slowly turned to look at it. 

There was a single pipirrit in the elevator.

It stared at them with its two beady eyes, and smiled at them with its tiny beaky mouth.   
Damar froze, clearly trying to reclaim his dignity by not showing fear. He was failing, staring at the creature intensely.

Dukat sighed. “We outnumber the enemy two to one,” he intoned slowly. “We possess superior weaponry.”  
Damar looked sulky. “I know there’s only one now, but there were-“

The pipirrit skittered towards them.

Damar clung to Dukat tightly, eyes fixed on the pipirrit. It stopped, holding its ground.

Dukat could not believe he had to do this. He took hold of Damar’s hand and placed it on the ground near the pipirrit.  
“There is nothing to be afraid of.”   
It moved closer to Damar’s hand, and he tried to flinch away. Dukat had to hold him down.   
“It’s not going to hurt you if you don’t move.”

True to his word, the pipirrit merely approached and touched Damar’s hand with one of its pointed feet. 

“If it starts flying, I’m out.”

Dukat did not want to know what ‘out’ meant.   
The pipirrit actually stepped onto Damar’s hand. It was an especially large one, almost as large as the hand.  
Things might have gone well if Damar hadn’t recoiled. The pipirrit started flying, Damar fainted, and Dukat was so done. 

Just then, the elevator started working again. They came out on the Promenade, and everyone stared at the station commander who was screaming in frustration while his adjutant lay passed out in his arms.

The pipirrit went into Quark’s.


End file.
